


Going off into the Blue

by YamBits



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Adventure & Romance, Beowulf references, Comic, Cozy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Sex, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, The Hobbit References, pretend and games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits
Summary: Frodo grows restless one autumn day and takes Sam for a walk into the woods where they share in a game of pretend. What starts as fun deepens into something else and when they return from the woods something has shifted between them. (Comic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on and off this comic for a while and I thought I would post the first bit here. Planning to post more, of course. I wanted this comic to be very focused on the environments - the woods and Bag End and the area around the Hill. 
> 
> Apologies for the third and forth page- these were intended to be a full spread as printed in a physical book- but they had to be split for this format. That is the only spread so it shouldn't be a problem going forward. 
> 
> To resize for mobile click “show creator’s style” at the top. 
> 
> Thank you to [Illegible_Scribble ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble) for very helpful beta work on this comic! It's much improved from where it was.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the comic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Illegible_Scribble ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble) for very helpful beta work on this comic! It's much improved from where it was.


End file.
